Melodious Journeys
by Miracle fairy
Summary: "Honoka very well knew that we can never predict what could happen in the future, but she never imagined that a class trip can lead her into a whole new adventure.One thing was for sure she was for in a once in a lifetime adventure. AU Honomaki.
1. Chapter 1:A path of dreams

**Hello everyone, so this is my new** **story** **for those who have read, reviewed, favourited and followed my previous stories thank you very much *bows* .**

 **So basically this is an AU (alternative universe) story, people have done this many times and i thought why not give it a try.**

 **I have seen that people make some changes like genderbent characters, OC characters, and many other changes, i'm not really good at doing those but i have made a little change, well that is i have changed thier ages a bit.**

 **Maki will be a third year, and all the first years(excluding Maki) will be in second year,**

 **Ok,ok this may make it clear.**

 **Maki, Nozomi, Nico, Eli: 17**

 **Honoka, Umi, Kotori, Rin, Honayo, : 16**

 **So, thier third and second years, and why have i made it like that,?, you will know as the story progresses on.**

 **Other than this any other changes will be mentioned in the story, i hope you like it.**

* * *

The vibrant sun rays began to fill the sky, the sunrise spread across the sky announcing the start of a new day, the bright rays flood over the landscape lightening every blade of grass, shining from each leaf as well as hitting direitly at a very sleepy ginger haired girl. She groaned pulling the blanket above her head to continue sleeping or atleast tried to someone or something was pulling the blanket from her, her eyes fluttered open finding het sister pulling the blanket from her,

"Yukiho, let the blanket go, i need to sleep," she wined, burying her face in the pillow.

"Onee-chan, you have to go to school, it's already late, did you forget the school trip today ?" At the mention of that Honoka jumped out of the bed as if it was a trampoline, and started running around the room to get ready.

" How could i forget that?, Umi-chan will kill me," a mental picture of a angry blue haired girl came to her mind, she gulped slowly "what is the time?" she asked.

"7:30," her sister replied, normally it wasn't such a big deal, but today the class is leaving at 8 am for the trip, the trip was boring just a trip to the museum, but her friend will never forgive her if she didn't come, that's for sure.

"Honoka, how could you wake up late today too, aren't you excited for the trip?" Honoka wondered if her mother lost her mind or something she clearly remembered telling her mother about going to a museum, but now was not the time to ask.

"Sorry, but i've got to go see you later," she said and ran away with two slices of bread in her mouth. The school was having a trip to the museum, Honoka wanted to pass it off and just relax at home but her mother won't let her and neither did

" _why did Umi-chan have to drag me into this?"_ , seeing the school gate, she leapt inside as if she just finished a marathon.

"and i reached," she said panting, hands on her knees catching her breath.

"Honoka, Honoka-chan," two voices called out, she looked up to see her friends,

"Oh, hi Umi-chan, Kotori-chan,"

"You overslept again, tch so careless didn't i tell you to wake up soon,"

Honoka stood up properly, a smiled "but it's okay right i'm on time,"

"No, we're late, the school trip is getting delayed because thier having reservation problems," Umi said holding her bag properly. Honoka gave a confused look,

"We are just seeing the museum right?, why do we need hotel reservations?"

"Don't tell me you forgot," upon Honoka's confused look, Umi signed "I should make sure you don't sleep when the teacher is giving instructions, we're going to Museum only for an hour then we're going to the beach, and visit other places too,".

"Really?" Honoka's eyes sparkled. Both of them nodded.

"Yay!"maybe the vacation won't be that boring after all. The teachers called everyone signalling the time to leave.

"Come on Honoka-chan," Kotori said grabbing her hand and dragging her along.

* * *

The interesting part was later in the day, but for now she stuck in a boring pace where people admired every painting on the wall, which made no sense to her, but they were worth lakhs Honoka was positive that these people must be arrested for daylight robbery, a person even stopped her telling he'll give one of those paintings for discount, yeah she'll buy it maybe when pigs fly, but then rich people buy them no matter the cost, Honoka was certain she won't waste her money like that if she was rich.

"So boring, is'nt there anything fun to do around here," she said for the 9th time, as Umi walked silently trying not to get annoyed by the ginger, but it was getting hard after she complained to her telling it was boring about 9 times now,

"So boring,".Honoka muttered again, now it was the tenth time, "Arrg how long should i handle this", she thought.

"You know," Umi stopped walking causing the both of them to stop walking as well " I'd better teach you about these paintings so you'll see how valuable they are," you see this painting she said pointing to the one in front of them ", is painted by",

Honoka stopped listening after that,no offense to Umi but the history lesson from her teacher is enough torture,

"Honoka, Honoka?, are you listening, you never listen," Umi scolded. Honoka rubbed the back of her head and gave a apologetic smile,

"Sorry Umi-chan," I'll go around and find something more educational myself ok," she said and ran away before they could tell anything else.

"Phew, got away from lecture," she thought while she ran, unfortunately she didn't realize that she was running on a smooth floor, before she knew it she slipped on it and knocked into someone. They both fell down with the stranger falling upon her.

"Ouch!" Honoka muttered she opened her eyes and tried to get up but was unable to because of the weight of the stranger. The girl slowly raised her head her hair falling on Honoka's face, she opened her eyes which at that time looked ready to kill Honoka at that time.

"Are you an idiot? running around in the museum", she asked not moving from thier awkward position. Honoka gulped she didn't want to make the person more angry it was her fault for this mess after all, but the way the people were staring at them wasn't very comfortable, not to mention her leg had painful hit due to the fall.

"I'm so sorry," but do you mind getting off me?" that's when the person seemed to realize thier position and got off her quickly cheeks red from embarrassement, Honoka bowed to her in apology,

"I'm sorry i wasn't looking where i was going and i-" suddenly the strangers phone rang and she went to attend the call, Honoka took that chance to escape the situation,

"The 2nd year students of Otonokizaka please assembly outside the museum," i repeat the-" the announced went on,

"Phew finally out of this painting room,"

Outside,

"There you are", saw anything educational?" Umi asked.

"Well no,"

"I knew it , i should,"

"But," Honoka continued with a sign "i saw an angry person,". Umi and Kotori just blinked as Honoka recalled her meeting with the stranger, she did not know how she'll apologize if she ever meets her again, " _but it's impossible she didn't even seem from this town,"_. Honoka folded both her hands behind het head and leaned back in her seat, they were already headed for thier next destination it was 10:00 am, the sun shone brilliantly in the cloudless sky, Honoka smiled a bit and hummed an unfamiliar tune. Kotori smiled

"New song, Honoka-chan?" she asked.

"Yeah," the ginger smiled a bit and went back to humming the song, everyone had gotten used to it, her family owned a bakery shop selling popular sweets and other things, her dad decided that after Honoka grows up she will take over it. Honoka was not very happy with it, but didn't want to disappoint her father so she said she'll think about it, so her dad let her be since there is still many Years for her to decide, but she didn't want to do it she actually wanted to become a singer.

"Honoka-chan?" Kotori said breaking her thoughts.

"Yeah!"

"This may be sudden,but why did want to become a singer?" she asked, Umi seemed to be busy in telling the class to be quiet, she was class leader after all so it was just the two of them. Honoka looked out at the window remembering the reason.

"When i was 10 years old, a girl of 11 years was playing the piano on TV" she said "you know what was special about it?" she just blinked, a slight breeze blew in through the window

"It made me smile," the sentence made both of them smile, Kotori didn't ask further it was obvious that this was the person to make Honoka like singing so much, maybe she played well or the music was very good whatever it was changed Honoka's perceptive on music. Honoka didn't know how to sing in the beginning, but she tried and sang in front of her friends she even wrote small songs herself, jt was not that amazing but it made the people around her happy, this encouraged her and she kept on trying, eventually she got very good at it and even won many school awards for her songs.

A smile formed on her lips recalling the memories, but it all came to a halt when her dad said that she has to take over the family business. Maybe it was stupid to think that she'll become a singer.

"Ok, we have reached, you'll be assigned a room you can share a room with your friends or have a separate on, just be sure to assemble at 12:00 pm for lunch, understood?" the teachers announced.

"Yes ma'am," everyone shouted and ran out, but stopped abruptly,

"Hey, Umi-chan will we really have that many rooms like the teachers said?" Honoka asked. Umi adjusted her bag before replying

"I don'nt know but it is said that it is the resort of a famous producer and he allowed us to stay here, ".

"They said it's big enough to fit 100 people," Kotori added.

"Haha, impossible," Honoka said, rumors sure fool you

"Or maybe not," she muttered. Kotori and Umi got confused with that sentence before they looked in front of them, almost everyone along with them were gaping at the huge building stood majestically 7 times more tall than any building, they have seen it had beaches, gardens, zoo, parks, basically everything you would ever need was there.

Within seconds the students bolted into the resort ignoring the teacher's yelling.

"Well, you're right, guess we can believe some rumors," Umi said "come let's go," pulling thier bags along both of them followed Umi.

* * *

"So tired" Honoka muttered.

"Of course," Umi said as a matter of fact, "you ran straight into the ocean, swimming, fishing, diving,skating, running, playing -"

"Ok,ok i get the picture," Honoka said and slumped into the pillow, she had been doing and exploring everything she could for the past two hours, the resort was too amazing but unfortunately her body could not cope up, if only she had extra energy, especially in this summer season.

"Kotori and i are going to mall," you rest here,ok?" Umi said,

"Ok," Honoka mumbled, and heard thier footsteps as they left, she didn't ask why they wanted to go but now she didn't care.

"So hot!"need some cool drinks," she slid down from her bed and walked through the hallway to get them, it was empty everyone was outside.

"There it is," taking a sip, she signed feeling a bit better, just then she heard some music following the music she heard it coming from a room, Honoka wanted to open the door and see who it was but didn't want to disturb them, but the music suited so perfectly with her new song, the next thing she knew she started singing it

" _No matter how far we may be, ours hearts beat rhythmically,_

 _Moving on from failure, no matter how many times because you're here with me,_

 _With you beside me,_

 _There's nothing we can't achieve,_

 _Let's go together,_

 _A brand new future awaits,_

A sudden clapping interrupted her singing, looking towards it she found, a young man who seemed to be in his twenties, he smiled at her

"That was amazing, you're a great singer what song was it i never heard it before," he asked.

"No, the person playing the guitar was amazing," she said.

"Why thank you," a new voice said, a blonde girl came behind her out of nowhere scaring her,

'Well, she coughed a bit and continued 'and i wrote that song, so it's not that great anyway,"

"You mean you wrote it?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said unsurely not knowing what was happening man took a look at the blonde both agreeing to something, before he spoke again

"You know i could offer you a much bigger stage to sing on, and you could really be a famous singer". Honoka eyes widened, the can of juice in her hand slipped from her hand a hit the ground crating a big sound.

* * *

 **So, that was the prologue sorry to make it boring i had to give a proper introduction anyway can anyone guess who Honoka bumped into?**

 **And what will happen now?.**

 **Anyway that's it for now, see you next time.**


	2. Chapter 2: taking a different path

**i'm sorry everyone, this chapter came out very late i appreciate the messages telling me to update, so here it is once again sorry for the delay,**

 **Fayerjiff: sorry about the delay.**

 **Guest: sorry here is the chapter.**

 **Camandantekami-sama: wow thank you so much for you're review, i don't know Spanish, but my google translater helped me out, i hope u read this story, i was so happy to see you're review thank you, i hope you like this chapter.**

 **Guest:oh no no, sorry to keep making them smile but last chapter was about Honoka's thoughts so it just naturally came out, and there's no way this is Kotoumi, they are dozens of them and i don't want to add to that list. Anyway i hope you like this chapter.**

 **Thanks for all those who favourited, followed , read and reviewed my story.**

 **So enough with the talk and onwards with the chapter.**

* * *

Sometimes some things happen unexpectedly it's not like you don't want them to happen but it was because you don't believe it could happen. Honoka felt like she was dealing with a similar situation at that time, in front of her was a man telling her that she could sing in a much bigger stage, she looked at the blonde girl beside him who was holding a guitar and smiling at her, she looked back at the man.

"I'm sorry i didn't understand what you mean by that" she asked. The man pulled out a card from his pocket and gave it to her.

"Sunshine music academy" it read.

"It's a music academy for youngsters" he explained. Honoka frowned

"But what does that have to do with me?" both of them sweatdropped seeing how dense she was.

"He's asking wheather you want to join the academy" the blonde girl asked. Honoka's eyes widened

"What?"

"What's going on?" two new voices asked. Honoka turned around to see Kotori and Umi.

"You were not in the room Honoka-chan so we were worried" Kotori said.

"What are you doing here?" Umi asked. Honoka scratched the back of her neck sheepishly

"I don't know myself," she pointed to the two other strangers she was talking to "but i know i'm kinda stuck in a confusing situation here" her friends eyes fell on the strangers and they gaped.

'No way!" they exclaimed. Honoka was confused

"Do you know them or something". Umi was first to snap out of her thoughts

"Are you kidding me everyone should know who he is".

* * *

"Austin gladwin" the man nodded, "so you mean he's a music director"

"Not just any music director he made thousands of popular songs,which won many awards his academy is one of the most prestigious academys of the world, only very talented people can get in there". The director laughed at bit,

"No i'm not that good, music is my passion and i love to sing", all of them were seated in the living room after the director said he had some things to discuss with Honoka, although they didn't understand why, they came along anyway, who would refuse the offer to speak with a famous person.

"Oh really" Honoka ate her bread, one of her favorite food she can't stay without having atleast three of them everyday.

"Honoka-chan you listen to music a lot so you must have heard of him" Kotori said, taking a small bite from the bread Honoka replied

"I listen to Japanese music so i only know Japanese singers and director, i don't know much about the musicians outside the country,". Umi wanted to scream at her to stop eating bread but she didn't want to make a fool out of herself in front a famous person.

"Wait you're academy is super famous and you're telling me i can enroll in that academy?"

"WHAT?" Umi and Kotori responded before he could, Honoka jumped a bit because of thier sudden outburst but then she realized that never told them what had happened before they came Umi then calmed down a bit

"Stop making jokes Honoka" yeah right as if Honoka could get an opportunity to go to a famous academy just like that.

"No she isn't joking" Austin interjected.

"But why?"

"When you sang there i can't say you're singing was perfect but to sing a song out of the blue to a music you have never heard before-" he leaned back in the sofa and looked at Honoka "- is real talent , even if i didn't hear you're song completely i can say you sang it from you're heart". Honoka blushed from the compliment.

"No i didn't sing that good, i guess i was just lucky". Austin shook his head

'There's a difference between luck and talent and you've got talent".

"Are you serious about taking Honoka-chan with you" Kotori asked.

'Yep". Umi turned to Honoka, who was eating her bread as if they were watching the TV, the ginger was not taking all this seriously.

"I can see it you can become a star and become really famous, " the director seemed really serious about what he said. Honoka listened to what he said and asked

"Really?"

"Of course, if you accept to come with us," us probably meant him and the blonde, perhaps she was a student there too, but that was not important now, everyone looked at her expecting an answer she gulped and looked away to avoid the intense stare they were giving her, she felt her mouth go dry even though she was drinking juice and eating bread the entire time,

"So, hmm where is this academy exactly?" they could say Honoka was trying to buy some time for taking a decision.

"It's in America"

"America?" Honoka parroted, how on earth was she supposed to go and live on the other side of the world, more importantly there's no way her parents will let her go in the first place. What was this person doing there so far away from America anyway, but it was not the best time to ask that

"I can't" Honoka said her shoulders slumped, the blonde looked at her in shock if there was anyone else in her place they would have said yes in a heartbeat, but seeing Honoka she was starting to understand that there was something which was stopping her from saying yes. The director was in a bit of a shock too, guess he wasn't used to someone saying no to him, after a while he spoke up

"Is it because it's far away and you'll be away from you're friends and-"

"No" Honoka interrupted "yes i'll be devastated that i'll be leaving my friends and family, but there is something else".

"What is it?" he wanted to know what was stopping her, Honoka took a deep breadth.

"After i grow up my dad wants me to take over the family shop, and my parents don't like it when i sing or even talk about it, so-" the atmosphere grew silent, Austin didn't know what to say

 _"even this girl's case is just like hers"_ he thought.

"Is that really what you want to do?" surprisingly it was the blonde girl who said this, she was quiet for a long time, no now that Honoka thought about it she was silent the entire time, she shook her head concentrating on what she asked, she was right Honoka didn't want to take over the shop she did want to become a singer and this was a rare opportunity, but it's not like she can do anything about it, she can't go against her parents wishes.

"Don't you want to sing?" she asked again, seeing as she was not getting any reply.

"Yes, i want to but i can't my parents won't allow it, i must do what they ask me too"

"Honoka" Umi said gently which was unusual, she grasped the ginger's shoulders and looked at her "i know you don't want to upset you're parents, but think Honoka when you're up on stage and everyone is cheering for you, how proud you're parents would feel"

Honoka closed her eyes and imagined what Umi was telling, she could see everyone with a smile on thier faces and only one voice resonating throughout the auditorium.

 _"Honoka!"_

 _"Honoka!"_

 _"Honoka!"_.

She coming see her friends, but where were her parents then she spotted them but they had a frown on thier faces, she thought they would smile after hearing her sing but 5 minutes into the song and they were gone, Honoka looked all around, but they were nowhere to be found.

" _Dad, mom please don't go"_ she thought.

Honoka suddenly opened her eyes, as if she just woke up in the morning from a nightmare.

"Honoka-chan" Kotori was worried "are you okay?". Honoka blinked

"I-"she hesitate "no mom and dad will be upset if i sing, they won't love me anymore".

Umi was confused.

"What are you taking about?"

"I saw it Umi-chan, mom and dad left before i could even sing a line of a song",

"I think you imagined it wrong" the blonde spoke up again "sure they might disagree at first but if you show them just how much you want to sing they will let you achieve you're dream"

Honoka looked at in disbelief "you don't know my parents,"

"Yes i don't, but i know what i said was true".

"So what will it be, Honoka kousaka right?" Honoka smiled a bit, even though he was talking so long with her he didn't call her name yet. Honoka looked at her friends who smiled at her encouragingly,

"Ok, i will go with you" Austin let out a smile of triumph "great i'm glad you agreed".

But Honoka frowned "my parents"

"Well let's get going' he said suddenly and stood up.

"Where are we going?"

"To Kousaka-san's home of course, i need to talk to her parents"

"WHAT?".

* * *

 **AN:well that's the end of chapter 2, so how was it?**

 **Sorry if anyone seems OOC, it is done to fit the story.**

 **Once again sorry for delaying this chapter's update, i'll see you in the next chapter, which i'll try to post much faster. I hope you people even check out my other stories, well you don't have to if you don't want to i was just telling hehe, sorry if the name i had given the director was dumb i just didn't know what name to give and this was the first one which came to my mind.**

 **Anyway please read and review.**

 **Until next time.**


	3. Chapter 3: a step towards the future

**Hello everyone, i know it's pointless to apologize again and again, my college started and i got busy in that and i hope you're reading my other story too, anyway**

 **Review response**

 **Cammandante kami-sama : Wow thanks for another great review, i mean seriously i'm so happy you like the story despite my late updates which i will try to fix, OOC is ok but only a bit many people don't like OC characters, so i will try to keep everyone in character actually everyone are in character in this story, Honoka might act differentry but that's only sometimes depending on situation. Well Maki will appear in after 2 or 3 chapters, anyway thanks again for you're review, i hope you like this chapter.**

 **Fayerjiff: sorry about that, i hope this chapter is long.**

* * *

The ride back home was little(correction) very awkward, Honoka fidgeted in her seat nervously and she had put the seatbelt around her so tightly Kotori and Umi were worried that she might suffocate herself, leaning back she tried to relax remembering how she got in this car in the first place.

As soon as the director said that he's going to talk with Honoka's parents, the ginger laughed telling him that's a good joke but when the director didn't laugh back she realized he was fully serious about what he said and the next minute they were sitting in his car, driving to her house to talk to her parents about the whole singing academy thing, in short they are going to decide about her future, to say she was nervous was a understatement.

Honoka shook her head, she didn't know what disaster is waiting for her she should try to think about something else, well the director was rich all right the car was big with comfortable seats, a mini fridge was inside with mini-TV's attached at the back of the seat, it felt as if you were in the comfort of you're own home and there was a heater and the the top of the car can be opened if you want to feel the fresh air, upon that the glass were even bullet proof, Honoka wondered how much did the car cost,of course it would have been a lot. She could still remember the priceless look on everyone's face when the director requested the teachers to drop Honoka off, she asked for Umi and Kotori to come along because there's only little tension one person can have.

Although it's not very useful since the both of them have been trying to cheer her up,

"Look Honoka-chan there is a rare peacock there" Kotori said, Umi gave a look to Kotori to say how dumb that was.

"How about we play a game?" Umi suggested.

"No, not now" they both sighed.

"Oh look Honoka-chan, they are having a bread sale" Umi gave a " _seriously"_ look to Kotori.

"Kotori that's not-"

"Where, where, where i don't see any sale" Honoka said looked everywhere from the window.

 _"She seriously believed that?"_ looks like nothing can stop Honoka from loving bread.

"Mou, i don't see any sale Kotori-chan" Honoka pouted.

"Hehe i was only kidding"

"Oh!" Kotori frowned when Honoka didn't retort. The three of them sat quietly for the rest of the ride.

"And we're here " the director announced, as he opened the door Honoka had half a mind to quickly dash out of the car and run far away and live in the woods, but how will she get food, maybe she could find a job which she could do.

"Hey aren't you coming?" the blonde asked, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Y- yeah!" she choked out, maybe the nervousness is damaging her brain cells. There weren't that many times when she was nervous, only when she takes a exam which the teacher insists that she absolutely has to pass, or when she dosen't do her work and Umi gets angry, but it was different this time, she has to decide which path she wants to take, that is if her parents let her take it, she knows they will decide what she has to do and they won't ask her opinion, she sighed and looked up to see the blonde smiling at her, Honoka blushed she was lost in her thoughts again while she was beings observed by the blonde.

The girl didn't tell anything just extended her hand, Honoka took it nervously as she was pulled to her feet, even after helping her she didn't let go and walked beside Honoka holding her hand, Honoka felt a bit better maybe she knew how Honoka was feeling and was trying to help her, either way Honoka was grateful for it.

Kotori went to follow them but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder, Kotori looked to her side to see Umi sending her a silent message, to not go in with Honoka.

"But Umi-chan!"

"We can't inference with family matters, besides-" she put her hand down, Honoka's dad dosen't like when others interfere in thier family matters. Kotori nodded,

"Honoka-chan" the ginger turned around,

"We will come back later, u know it's you're future and-"

"Ok," the ginger interrupted her, " we'll talk later, " she knows why they didn't want to join them, her friends nodded and could feel the blonde squessing her hand reassuringly to tell that everything's going to be alright, Honoka gave back a fake smile just praying to god that it goes ok.

The director rang the bell, the door opened Honoka's mother had a shocked face after seeing who had come.

"You're-" he smiled,

"Sorry to intrude but i would like to talk to you and Mr kousaka about you're daughter". Mrs kousaka looked at Honoka who was trying to avoid her mother's gaze and then exchanged a look with Honoka's sister who came to see who had come.

"Alright please come in" as everyone went in, she looked once again at Honoka wondering why on earth was a famous person visiting them suddenly and that too with thier daughter.

* * *

"What, really you aren't joking right?"

"Yes that's right", Mrs kousaka couldn't believe her ears, it's not everyday someone famous comes and tells that her daughter could go to a famous academy. Honoka sat awkwardly between her sister and the blonde girl, although it would be nice to know her name instead of referring her as the blonde girl. In other situations Honoka would first ask for the person's name, but with whatever had happened today that was the least of her bothers.

Yukiho sighed for the third time, there were less talking, more silence in this meeting, she tried to ask Honoka the details but wasn't getting any reply, she frowned it's not normal for Honoka to be completely quiet, maybe she was in full tension, on the other hand Honoka wanted nothing more than to bury a huge hole and go hide in there.

"Since you said-"

"Not happening" Honoka's dad's rough voice put a stop to whatever Mrs Kousaka was going to say. "I appreciate that you think my daughter has a talent of singing, but we don't appreciate that talent, i'm sure my daughter has told you why". The director frowned, Honoka kept her gaze down as if the table was the most interesting thing, she looked up to see everyone staring at her,she looked down quickly,

"Yes, but-"

"She has to take care if herself and learn to be responsible, when she grows up she must learn to stand on her own feet" her dad always said her that, Honoka wanted to tell her dad many times that she could walk on her own feet or even run with it, but something told her that wasn't her dad meant.

"I can't let her go and sing in concerts, taking care of a shop will help her develop those qualities" he director sat silently for a while and then said

"I understand that sir, but have you ever asked you're daughter what she wants?" her dad didn't reply.

"I know it's important to be responsible and have good skills to get a job and live a good life, but that dosen't mean a happy life, have you ever thought what would make Honoka-san happy?" Honoka looked up , her dad wasn't glaring at her anymore he seemed to be thinking something.

"I don't know anything about you're family or you're daughter but i do know that every parent always want thier child to be happy in whatever they do". Silence regained in the room, Honoka's dad had his eyes closed his face had a frown, not that he was smiling in the first place but it was different now, Yukiho broke the silence,

"Yes dad, i know this is what Onee-chan wants to do ,she always smiles when she sings, and she always tells me how awesome it was to sing in front of everyone", everyone looked at her not expecting her to break the silence considering she hadn't spoken until now. Honoka smiled at bit despite the situation hearing her sister's words.

"Yeah," a new voice said, this time Honoka definitely wasn't expecting the blonde to speak up, "i don't know much about you're daughter too, but those few lines she sang was truly amazing, someone who dosen't love music can never sing like that," wow Honoka didn't expect to get compliments from her, but everyone else was speaking up for her except herself,

" _ok, now i have to speak up too, otherwise i will never be able to do what i want to do",_ her dad was in deep thought, probably was a good time to tell now since her father's glare stops her from opening her mouth most of the time.

"Y-Yeah", she stuttered, now everyone looked at since the main person was finally speaking instead of looking down, she thought of telling it was nothing after looking at her dad's stare once again, but she quickly shook her head.

"I want to go dad, mom, i know i'm clumsy, lazy and i don't do any work properly i know i don't stand out in anything, i know i keep causing trouble, but i know that-" she looked at the other three people in her room other than her parents, -" i love singing more than many people, i know i won't be the best but-" she stood up,

"I am passionate about this, i want to sing for everyone so please-" she bowed her head "- let me go to sunshine academy, i promise to work hard there."

Silence, noone moved a muscle, Honoka stayed in the same position with her head bent, her dad didn't speak a word, looks like all the things that they said didn't change her father's decision, well of course it won't her dad didn't allow her to do what she wanted all these years, it's not like a angel will come and put some magic on her dad to make him accept.

"I understand" came the slow reply, but Honoka was still lost in her thoughts

 _" even if an angel would come she could have come before, it's not like a few words can have a big impact on dad"._

"Honoka!" came a stern voice, Honoka looked up in confusion, her dad continued,

"I understand , how much you want to go i know that you love singing, i know i have been unfair to you telling you what you should do instead of asking wheather you wanted to become owner of the shop". If it wasn't for the current situation Honoka would have grinned at how they don't leave thier habits at any time, Honoka and her dad had a habit of telling 'i know' whenever they want to specify a point probably the only thing that was common between them, she didn't look at lot like her father, she had her mother's blue eyes, but she resemble her dad in any way and she rarely spoke to her dad, she was planning on changing that but with what was going on right now it dosen't look like she's going to get a chance.

"-but still do you really want to go?" she snapped out of her thoughts hearing her dad's question.

"Do you really want to go to America?" her dad repeated.

"Well I-" she paused thinking about it, but then of course she had been so worried that her parents won't agree that she didn't think herself wheather she wanted to go or not, well she can't just agree to go that far away without her family or friends for many years, but Honoka realized at that point that her dad had given her a choice which means-

"So you're allowing me to go?" noone could deny the hope in the ginger's words,

"Yeah, if you really want to go" Honoka couldn't control her happiness, she ran to her father and hugged him repeating thank you over and over again.

"Ok, ok i'm glad you're happy" he had a tiny blush on his slightly embarrassed by Honoka's affection Honoka usually dosen't hug him, so it was suddenly surprised when she did that, for the first time in the entire hour everyone smiled. Honoka was very happy indeed it was like she took a step towards her future.

"I'm glad you let her-" the director started, her dad gave a small cough once Honoka let go

"Yeah, yeah i didn't agree because you're famous or something, my daughter really wants to do this that's the only reason i agreed, besides the if she changes her mind-"

"I'll respect any decision Honoka-san takes," Honoka looked at her director who looked back "- because in the end it's you're life".

He stood up, the blonde girl also stood up with him,

"We should be leaving," he pulled out a card which had a address and contact number and gave it to Honoka.

"We're leaving japan this saturday afternoon at 6:00 pm, if you want to come please meet us at this address, if you don't come at that time we'll leave without you, since you're parents have agreed it's left upto you," Honoka kept looking at the card, the director put on his sunglasses and coat, probably disguising himself he didn't want to be attacked by a bunch of fans, he knew how popular he was,

"Well bye" they turned and walked out, only when Honoka heard the car driving away she left the breath which she didn't realize that she was holding, she glanced at the calendar it was monday, he had given her a week to decide must be enough time right?, her parents agreed but now what did she really want to do this, her family left her alone allowing her to sort out her thoughts.

"Honoka"

"Honoka-chan!" . Two familiar voices called her, at the door Umi and Kotori were standing a concerned look on thier faces, she didn't realize that she had left the door open, the orange rays and warmth of the evening sun spread around them, one look at Honoka told Umi a whole lot,

"A lot happened huh?" Honoka nodded,

"Yeah i need you're help,"

"Why don't we talk about it in you're room", she closed the door as the two of them went inside, Honoka nodded and followed her friends, there sure was a lot to tell them, that's for sure.

* * *

 **So that's the end of chapter two, like i said before sorry about delay our teachers are giving lots of work to do, anyway what did you think of the chapter,**

 **Do you think Honoka will go or not?**

 **Read ans review.**

 **Bye gave a nice day.**


	4. Chapter 4: bonds of friendship

**Hey it's me again, i'll just skip the introductions and start of with the chapter.**

* * *

"Are you kidding me?" Honoka knew that convincing her parents to let her go was'nt the only thing she must be worried about, her friends must agree too, even though there were her friends and had no right to stop her from going, Honoka considered it important that they agree as well, Umi and Kotori were close to her like family so thier decision is also very important, Honoka thought it would be easier to convince her friends than her parents but hearing Umi's tone of voice, she started to think otherwise.

"Why should we let you go?" Umi asked again crossing her arms, it's been 30 minutes since they came in Honoka's room, in that time Honoka had explained whatever had happened to them, Umi had been listening carefully, while Kotori was surprised at the sudden turn of events, Kotori said she'll support Honoka in whatever decision she takes, but Umi didn't agree to this.

"What do you mean?" just before all this happened Umi was the one to tell her to follow her dreams, and she even said that if she really loves singing then her parents will definitely let her go, but now it's like she's a different person like someone flipped a switch in her, what happened to all the encouraging speech about following you're dreams?

"You can't wake up on time, you need someone to tutor you in your studies, you eat so much bread-" and Umi kept listing her negative points. Honoka sighed, it was just like Umi to worry about that, but hey she's not that useless she can take care of herself.

"Come on Umi-chan, i'm not that bad", Umi glared at her, but there were other expressions too like worry or fear, Honoka couldn't tell properly or even think because her blue haired friend grabbed her shoulders, with both her hands

"You do realize how far America is right?" what, now this was irrelevant to the topic Honoka couldn't exactly tell the meters or the correct distance or anything all she knew that it was on the other side of the globe, which probably means it is very far, she snapped out her thoughts when the grip on her shoulder intensified along with Umi's glare,

"Right?", Honoka felt her mouth going dry, she gulped

"Right!" she answered.

"When you can't take care of yourself when family and friends are around you, how can you take care of yourself when you're that far away from home?" she asked.

"Well i-" Honoka paused, realizing Umi was right, god there was lot to think about before leaving home, but it seemed like Umi thinks that she can't do anything by herself , she knows that it's the truth but Umi didn't have to tell it so harshly,

"I know, but i can't depend on you and Kotori-chan forever i've got to-"

"I still don't think you should go" Umi right hand curled into a fist, she had her back facing Honoka so the ginger couldn't look at her face "i'm not against you leaving, but i'm not agreeing to it either."

Umi left without another word, Honoka fell flat face on her bed when she left

"It's okay Honoka-chan", Kotori said, she was quiet the entire time, usually she would have taken Honoka's side and told Umi not to be so harsh on her but for some reason she couldn't tell anything today, she could only stare as Umi scolded Honoka and Honoka replied back to her scolding.

"It's not okay Kotori-chan", Honoka mumbled as her face was buried in the pillow," Umi-chan is telling me not to go".

"She's just worried about you Honoka-chan", Kotori reasoned with her, Honoka sat up straight

"I can take care of myself, do you think i should go Kotori-chan?", Honoka asked her.

"Well i-" Kotori paused, realizing that she too didn't want Honoka to go not because of the reasons that Umi gave, but it because that she's going to miss her friend a lot and she could'nt bear the thought that Honoka would be leaving them in a few days.

"Should have know" Honoka plopped back to her bed, after she didn't hear a reply

"You think i can't look after myself too",

"No Honoka-chan that's not-"

"And i thought convincing my dad and mom would be the hardest task".

* * *

Pulling the arrow slowly, her eyes concentrated on the target, her arrow aiming the red mark on the center of the board, the archer let the arrow go, but i ended up landing on the wall nearby.

" _that was the sixth time, why can't i do it today",_ but of course Umi knows very well why she wasn't able to concentrate, she was trying to take her mind off Honoka so she thought she should do something which requires a lot of concentration but she couldn't take her mind off Honoka, which resulting in the arrows landing in various places except the target.

"Hmm that's strange, you would never let the target miss more than once", her mother said suddenly, Umi jumped a bit from the sudden voice, when her mother gave her a confused look from the sudden behavior she remembered that her mother was with her the entire she really was not even aware about her surroundings forget about concentrating.

She turned back to the garden,

"Yeah, well", she searched her brain for an excuse, she wasn't someone who gives excuses because she never had to "- you see this fly was bothering me, so i kept missing".

"Fly?"

"Yeah", her mother smiled at Umi's excuse, her daughter never told her lies, so of course she would be a bad liar, Umi wanted to run away from her and lock herself in her room, why did she even tell that?, maybe she should prove that it was true.

She pulled the arrow along the bow string, trying to concentrate again,

"I'll try it again",

"So the fly won't bother you this time?' Umi blushed but she decided to play along,

"Hope so"

"So Honoka-chan is really going to America?" Umi who was about to release the arrow, got startled by the sudden question and the arrow went flying away landing right on her nrighbours forehead.

"Hey do i look like the target", her neighbor folded her arms and tried to look angry and serious but it was not so effective considering she had a big arrow on her forehead, but Umi apologized anyway,

"I'm very sorry" she said, as her neighbor strugglled to remove the arrow, that's when Umi thanked the god that she was not using a real arrow, she was using the arrow which goes and sticks to the target, knowing something like this might happen, if a pointed arrow went and hit straight on someone's forehead well Umi didn't want to think about what would happen but what was her neighbor aunt doing in thier garden anyway?

As if answering Umi's question she pulled out a box,

"It's my dear mini's birthday, so i came to give some cake". Umi groaned, as the neighbor happily handed over the box.

"Seriously?" she asked after her neighbor left.

"Well it can't be helped, she loves mini after all" her mother said holding the box, "hmm this scent i guess it's vanilla cake".

"Who celebrates that mini's birthday, and who gives cake for it?"mini might sound like a girl's name but it was actually the name of a girl dog, thier neighbor always treated the dog like a real person, letting it sleep on bed, watching Tv with it, calling it dear.

Mini started out as a little dog when they brought it, but they fed it so much it became so big the name mini dosen't suit it anymore, Honoka once had suggested them to name the dog Maxi when she and Kotori had come over to Umi's house for a sleepover, but they didn't like the idea and told Honoka to keep her ideas to herself, Umi had dragged away Honoka after that apologizing on behalf of her friend, she had later explained to them that her neighbor didn't have any children so they look after the dog like one, she could understand that but still she wished they had brought another pet like a bird or cat or something why did they have to choose a dog which can grow more bigger than her, it was a nuisance in many ways,

Many times the dog had jumped upon her from nowhere, knocking her on the hard ground and licked her face , Honoka thought it was cute but Umi didn't and kicked the dog out of her garden, after that the neighbor would complain that she hurt Mini's feelings, Umi many times wanted to retort that she would break more than it's feelings if it disturbs her again, but she didn't want to upset her neighbor, besides she was not interested in getting into a fight. But that didn't stop her from praying to god everyday that the dog should get teleported to somewhere else.

Umi shook her head there were more things to worry about than a irritating dog,

"Honoka", she said softly.

"She's going to fine",

"Mom", she didn't realize her mom was still standing there.

"I know you're worried about her, but she has to learn to take care of herself",

"Yeah but-" Umi said "she's going so far away what if she causes troubles what if she trips and falls",

A small giggle from her mother stopped her blabber, " yeah but honestly you're going to miss her, you have been protecting her from the world, so you're afraid what she would do without you".

Umi's face turned beet red.

"What?" Of course not, i just-' she stopped, she didn't know what to say this time

"So stop making up excuses?"

"I never-" it made sense what her mother was telling was perfectry correct, she didn't want Honoka to leave after, not just because of the other things, but simply because unconsciously she knew that she couldn't be without her friend for years, even though Honoka gives her new problems everyday and is very clumsy, she had a natural aura that attracts people, when she speaks or smile the person listening to her smiles too, that's how she got attracted to her.

"You know that too don't you? why you don't want Honoka to go, just be honest with her tell her about how you feel, " her mother said slowly "stop hurting her and yourself".

"I don't want her to leave us", her mother smiled Umi was finally being honest, Umi wiped away her tears not knowing when she started to cry, her phone vibrated she opened it see a text from Honoka.

" _meet me at the shrine"._.

'Go on"her mother said already knowing from whom it came from. Umi nodded and quickly changed into normal clothes, as she was about to leave she stopped,

"Mom",

"Hmm?"

"Thanks" her mother smiled,

"Come on now, get going you dont want to keep Honoka waiting".

"Right!" she ran to the shrine, she wanted to see Honoka and apologize before her friend leaves them.

* * *

Umi didn't know what to expect when Honoka suddenly called her to the shrine at 7:00 pm, Honoka and Kotori were already there, hands together and eyes closed in prayer, she assumed she must pray too so without telling anything she stood on Honoka's other side and started praying too.

"Oh God," she heard Honoka's voice but kept her eyes closed, Honoka continued "i hope everyone here, my parents, mom, Yukiho, dad, my friends, Umi-chan, Kotori-chan,-", Honoka continued telling some names whom Umi didn't recognize probably her relatives and other friends,

"- let everyone be in good health and happiness while i'm gone, i hope they keep smiling everyday, and i promise to do my very best every single day, please keep guiding me on my journey,"

At this point Umi didn't need to ask Honoka's decision, it was pretty obvious from her prayer. Umi was pretty impressed with her, Honoka never remembers any speech she has to give, in the end she just tells the audience about how she feels and they end up loving her speech anyway, from that it was obvious that Honoka can only succeed in the things that she loves to do, no matter how difficult they are.

Standing next to her friends Umi realized that she couldn't really be without Honoka, Honoka and Kotori were the first friends she made, they had been through a lot together. Kotori was always kind to everyone which was quite surprising to Umi because she was sure anyone would have gotten tired from the ginger's antics, Kotori many times had calmed her down from hitting Honoka whenever the ginger does something stupid and that has happened very often. Umi would tell her not to take Honoka's side but Kotori would say she's being too hard on Honoka, and Honoka would put a teary eyed face telling she won't do it again, so Umi forgives her, but the next day she does it again.

And Honoka was just Honoka, they weren't words to describe her, she was very unique in her own ways not always in a good way. She makes Umi angry but makes her smile too. She manages to surprise them everyday, coming up with plans which leads them into all sorts of trouble, they end in caves, or mountais or valleys they had never seen before, but they end up losing thier way but seeing the scenery, the animals, nature they never regretted it.

She was like the sun which comes out after the rain, like one time when Umi was really upset about losing the archery competition,it was after one week from the competition that the ginger came suddenly to her house at night and dragged her to the nearby ice cream shop ignoring her protests, Umi had scolded her again and again telling that she needed to practice more but Honoka ignored it.

"Which flavor do you want Umi-chan?" she asked.

"Honoka i said-"

"Oh, you like vanilla right?, ok i'll take a strawberry flavor and vanilla flavour". Umi grumbled but kept quiet, she knew Honoka wouldn't listen to her anyway what was point in speaking?.

"You're ice cream will melt if you don't eat it Umi-chan".Umi looked down at the ice cream she was holding, which didn't look like it was going to melt anytime soon.

"Honoka it's night,besides it's winter it would take atleast 3 hours for the ice cream to melt a little". Honoka smiled the moonlight shinning in her eyes.

"If the ice cream dosen't melt so fast then how come you're melting away?'

"What?"

'You're melting away Umi-chan, you're giving up so easily just because you lost one competition".

"Honoka don't be stupid", so Honoka was comparing her to ice cream, who does that and what kind of inspiration was that?

"You don't know how it feels, i practiced so many times and-" Honoka ate her ice cream silently, as the both of them stayed quiet for awhile. After a few minutes Honoka groaned in disappointment

"What?, it got over so quickly".

"Honoka!" Umi yelled "are you even listening?, this isn't joke you know, you are just messing around, you really don't-"

"You're right, i don't know how sad you must be feeling" she said before Umi keeps yelling at her, she took another ice cream,

"But i do know you should get over it".the cold wind blew suddenly, Umi tightened her sweater, and it was more cold now since Umi had somehow finished the ice cream, scolding Honoka for buying a cold dessert in this winter.

"I know it's frustrating to lose Umi-chan," and for once Umi knew that Honoka really realizes how frustrating it is, when Honoka had entered her first singing competition she lost even though the song was amazing and she put so much efforts to sing well. But Honoka got over it in a day, but Umi council get over this like Honoka did.

"-but it's been a whole week Umi-chan, you can't be sad forever, besides-" she bent down in front of Umi taking her hands "- you were amazing that day Umi-chan and you looked so cool, besides it was very hard for you're opponent to win."

Umi blushed "yeah but she still won".

Honoka shook her head,

"Forget that, next time you'll win for sure, you'll see", Umi looked into Honoka's blue eyes, and she knew Honoka was being serious about what she was saying

"Ok i'll try my best", Honoka gave her a big smile.

"So the ice cream won't melt this time", Honoka said suddenly, Umi blinked

"What?" the two burst out laughing afterwards, Honoka liked to make thoughts and lyrics by herself but they didn't make sense many times and this ice cream thought was no exception, some people passing by wondered why two girls were laughing outside a ice cream shop in the middle of the night, but Honoka and Umi didn't pay any attention to them. Honoka finished her third ice cream when they decided that it was time to go home.

"Honoka?" Umi stood up,

"Hmm?" she turned to look at her friend who got up slowly,

"You do realize you ate 3 ice creams in this freezing weather",

"That's okay," Honoka flashed another smile " how bad can it get? Well it actually got pretty bad, Honoka ended up with a high fever the very next day, while Umi and Kotori visited her at home with Umi scolding her for being so careless with her health.

Like Honoka had said, she won the next competition and went to state level, but lost there but she didn't lose confidence and kept on trying otherwise who knows Honoka would probably compare her to melted chocolate next.

After thinking it through Umi realized she didn't want Honoka to leave, she and Kotori were the first friends she made and she didn't to leave either of them, they are the reason she made many friends, they always were there with her in her sad times and vice versa. Honoka had already had a hard time convincing her parents and she wasn't making to easy for Honoka to go either, Honoka didn't do anything bad to deserve this.

"Umi-chan?" a soft voice made her open her eyes, "done praying?"

She saw Kotori and Honoka looking back at her, she had all these thoughts running through her mind while she was praying.

"Yeah!".

"Let's go then," Honoka turned to leave,

"Wait," Umi grabbed her hand,

"I wanted to say something", Kotori realized what this was about, so she gave them some space and left, although she didn't go that far.

"So what is it Umi-chan?" Umi took a deep breadth and started,

"Sorry-" Honoka was taken aback by the sudden apology,

"Huh?"

"I realize that earlier i was being too hard on you, i was only being selfish because i didn't want you to go-"

"Umi-chan-" Umi raised her hand signalling Honoka not to interrupt.

"- it was already hard for you to convince you're parents and i was too harsh o -on y-y-you" Umi started stuttering on the last few words which started making no sense, so Honoka did the only thing you can think of, Umi was surprised when she felt warm hands wrap themselves around her, Honoka's head rested on her shoulder.

"It's okay Umi-chan i know, i'm not sad for that, in fact i'm happy". when Umi gave her a confused look Honoka simply continued,

"It means you will miss me too, so i'm happy to have caring friends like you and Kotori-chan, leaving the both od you is as painful as leaving my parents and sister".

"Honoka!" Umi hugged her, while Honoka hugged back. Kotori turned away, otherwise she will end up crying, as she did she could recalled some memories that she had with Honoka.

Stepping into the pink shoes, the ginger looked at herself in the mirror and smiled.

"Wow, this dress is so cute Kotori-chan". Honoka squealed , Kotori smiled looking at her.

"It looks great on you Honoka-chan", Honoka put on the gloves that came along with the dress, it was light pink dress with frills at the skirt and a matching pink ribbon was tied to her side ponytail. She glanced at the clock, she had a another 15 minutes before she had to go on stage.

"You didn't have to make me a dress though". Honoka couldn't count which dress this was maybe the 15th one or 16th one.

"I told you Honoka-chan, i wanted to make it, besides it's fun ".

"Ok" Honoka knew it's no point in arguing with Kotori when it comes to fashion, she always makes Honoka's dresses whenever the ginger has to go to a singing competition, the clothes were mostly pink with ribbons and frills making it very cute. Honoka always felt like she was dressed too much for a small competition, but Kotori always insisted that it makes you feel like a star on stage and that makes you perform better but Honoka had lost many times before and she always felt guilty because Kotori had taken time designing those dresses and she didn't deserve it, but Kotori never stopped designing so Honoka knew she had to sing better to meet upto her expectations, so she kept working hard and she has been wining competitions lately.

So she was at another one of those competitions today, the winner gets a trophy and cash prize. Many schools were participating so Honoka was determined to give a great performance. This was a solo performance but there were other shows where you could perform as a group, Honoka had suggested to Umi and Kotori that the three of them could join her, and they could become idols like they see on TV, but Kotori was not interested and Umi was more concerned about making Honoka remember the lyrics. Umi was busy most of the time during Honoka's competitions so Kotori usually kept Honoka company, of course her dad and mom didn't about this otherwise they would never let her sing. Kotori usually kept talking to her, telling her to do her best or giving her tips on how to sing the song nicely but oddly Kotori was quiet, seeing through a poster in her hand. Honoka looked over her shoulder.

"Oh, a fashion show how nice, you should definitely enter it Kotori-chan, you'll win it for sure", Honoka suggested. Kotori laughed nervously,

"Yeah, it looks like fun but i need a partner who has to act like a model to wear the clothes i make so-"

"You haven't found a partner?, no worries many girls in our class like you're outfits, they would be happy to help you out or maybe you can ask Umi-chan?".

"No that's not it-" Kotori said.

"Huh?"

"Would you like to be my partner Honoka-chan?"

"What? me?"

"Yeah!" Honoka stayed quiet for awhile waiting for Kotori to cut the act and tell that she was joking, but Kotori didn't remove the serious look on her face, she knew that Kotori wasn't joking.

"But why me?, you need to be beautiful, and slim to be in the fashion show right?" Honoka didn't watch many fashion shows, but she did know that the models were very thin, pretty, and they had a nice style of walking on the runway, which of course she couldn't do.

"And who says, you can't do it Honoka-chan?, you're fine the way you are",

"That's nice of you to say, but the people there won't think so",

"So you don't want to do it?" Kotori's face fell.

"No, but i don't want to let you down so-"

"Ok, then there is ni problem, you just have to confident about yourself",Kotori's sentence didn't leave a room for argument.

"Kousaka-san you're up next", a women said to Honoka and left,

"Go give it you're all", the conversation was still occupied in her mind, Honoka shook it off, concentrating on the song she had to sing on stage, she can worry about it later after her performance. Honoka's performance was amazing, amazing enough to win the competition. Honoka won the fashion show too, Umi wondered how though, Honoka's walking was not perfect and she didn't look that amazing in the dress, but her smile was brighter than the spotlight, it made the other people watching her smile as well. Honoka became a little more confident now, not that she wasn't before but she believed that she could do what others could, it wasn't impossible Honoka thanked Kotori for that, Kotori insisted that she didn't do anything, and it was all because of her own abilities.

Kotori wiped away the tears formed in her eyes.

"Kotori-chan" Kotori looked to see Honoka extending a hand to her while Umi smiled as well, without thinking she joined in a three way hug,

"We'll miss you Honoka-chan," all the three of them were crying now,

"Me too",

"Honoka" Umi pulled back looking into her eyes, "we'll always be supporting you",

"Forever", Kotori added, together the both of exclaimed.

"Go live you're dream", Honoka smiled, tears still streaming down her eyes, the stars shone brightly above them, even though they will be separated she knows that they will always be connected by the sky above them.

* * *

 **So that's the end of this chapter, what did you think?, that took a lot more words than i thought it would i think this chapter has the most words compared to any other chapter.**

 **Anyway read and review.**

 **Bye**


	5. Chapter 5: Until the day we meet again

**Hello everyone, the review responses are here. The others author notes are at the end.**

 **Guest: of course I'm continuing ,sorry for the late update. And Honoka and Maki will probably meet in the next chapter.**

 **Honomaki 22: yeah there were not okay with that, but then no one would be happy to be without thier friend so I'm sure you understand what they went through. But they can't go with her and maybe Umi would play with Mini, hehe.**

 **Comandante kami-sama: Thanks again for the wonderful review, yeah exams are a real pain, just has a whole month of exam, which thankfully is over now. You always can summarize the chapter nicely. Thank you a big hug for you too.**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **God bless.**

 **Misaka 22: here's the chapter, hope you like it.**

* * *

 **"** So you're really going to America huh?" Honoka looked up from the magazine she was reading (or trying to) for the past 1 hour. All the english words fully messed up her brain, so she was glad for the distraction.

"Yeah" she replied slowly, although this wasn't the kind of distraction she was expecting, she avoided talking about her departure the whole week, but as the day of her departure kept coming closer it was hard to avoid.

The three of them looked at the magazine she was holding, the front page had "journey through America" written in big letters, Honoka was going through the book, to know more about America before going there, and there's no way she can read big books so she picked up a magazine, because she knew with all the pictures it's going to easier to read than a book, but after reading the book for half an hour, she doubted it. It had more english than her english textbook, she wasn't bad in english but she wasn't good in it either.

"When are you leaving?" Honoka signed, she really didn't have mood for this, but answered anyway,

"This friday"

"That's too soon" as if she didn't know that, the three of them were good friends, they helped Honoka many times to practice her song or with the lights on stage. they weren't close to her like Umi and Kotori but they were good friends nonetheless.

"By the way where's Umi and Kotori?" it looked like they sensed Honoka's discomfort about talking about her departure so they switched to another topic, but then they might actually be curious about her friends whereabouts, because everyone knows that the three of them are always together, but thinking about her friends didn't make Honoka feel any better.

"Well-" her attention went back to the magazine, the page had a picture of three friends together who were smiling who were holding hands and smiling. The article was about the best places to visit with you're friends in America. Honoka thought how ironic it was that she had opened the particular page in the book at a situation like this, not that she knew the meaning of ironic but hearing her english teacher use it so many times, she felt it was right word to describe the situation. She closed the book. You can't know about a place just by reading about it, she would go and find out about the place herself.

"They said they had some important work to do, so they left early" the three girls were startled by the sudden response, they thought that it was wrong question to ask since Honoka didn't reply for a while, but it looked like the ginger just got lost in her thoughts, but they gave a smile smile anyway,

"That's odd"

"Hmm they never leave you alone," Honoka stood up and stretched, sitting for more than an hour wasn't something she enjoyed doing.

"Well-" it looked like they were trying to change the topic again,

"Honoka, i heard they sell the best cakes near the train station" looks like they found something to change the topic with,

"Really?" But then she was getting really hungry.

"Yeah want to come with us, we'll treat you". anything for free food.

"Yay, come on let's go then".The three of them said they'll quickly grab thier bags, Honoka said that she'll wait she turned to put the magazine in her bag, that's when a thought crossed her mind, she opened the book to the particular page again and glanced at the three friends, wondering if she could get friends as great as Umi or Kotori or atleast half as great as them.

"Honoka come on let's go".

"Coming" she stuffed the book inside and joined her friends.

* * *

"I'm home" eating cakes and having tea took more time than she thought, she ate cakes to her hearts content though.

"Welcome home!" a voice said, wait that didn't sound like her mother's voice, she went inside to see-

"Umi-chan, Kotori-chan?" she said surprised to see her friends instead of her mother at the counter, now that she thought about it that voice did sound like Kotori's.

"Welcome home, Honoka-chan" Kotori said, as if this was normal. They had even put on aprons, Kotori had a big smile on her face and Umi, well with that death glare,she looked like she is about to murder someone and Honoka had a bad feeling that the someone was her. She couldn't remember doing anything to make the archer angry though. She turned away from Umi.

"Yeah, well-" this was awkward, thier roles were reversed now considering she's the one who usually stands there welcoming customers, and now her friends are welcoming her well atleast one friend is.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Well-" Umi spoke up for the first time since she arrived "Mrs kousaka said that her daughter had not come back yet and she wasn't even picking up the call, so we decided to help out in place of her irresponsible daughter".

She explained to Honoka as if she was talking about someone else. Kotori sweatdropped

"Umi-chan, that was harsh".

"No it wasn't, this idiot here didn't pick up the calls here and we were worried sick" Honoka picked up her phone to see 7 missed calls from her mother and 4 from her friends.

"Well he he-" ok maybe it was a bad idea to spend 2 hours at the cake shop without telling her friends first . Besides since it was near the train station there was so much noise that they couldn't even hear each other, forget about hearing the phone ring.

"Honoka you're back, where on earth have you been all this time" her mother asked when she came out.

"Sorry mom, i had gone out with my friends to have cakes, the place was so noisy that i couldn't hear my phone"

"What!," Umi exclaimed "we leave you alone for some time and you go and eat more sweets".

"Yes, no i mean-" oh great now to get out of one mess she went and got herself caught in another one, itt wasn't the best idea to blurt that out in front of Umi.

"You never learn Honoka" Umi signed.

"But Honoka" her mother said, Honoka close her eyes and braced herself for the scolding she's going to get, for keeping her mother worried, but it never came in fact she felt her mother hugging her. She opened her eyes to see wheather she was imagining it, but she wasn't.

"Don't do that again, you had me so worried next time please tell me and go ok?"

"O -ok" Honoka stammered, wait why didn't she get the lecture that she usually gets when she's late like this, it looks like her mother was really worried.

"I'm so sorry, it won't happen again". her mother just smiled and went to greet a customer who just came into a shop, she felt bad for not answering the calls but still she didn't do it intentionally. Maybe she was being treated nicely because she's going to leave in 2 days, she really shouldn't get so surprised to a small change like this because after 2 days her life will completely change, hopefully it will be good change. As she saw the customer leaving Honoka wondered what she would be doing in America, at this time.

"-noka Honoka?" she felt someone shaking her,

"Huh?" she looked up to see Kotori's concerned eyes,

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just thinking" Kotori released her shoulders,

"You thinking wow that's new" Yukiho said, Honoka wondered when she entered the room.

"You're so mean" Honoka pouted, her sister laughed,

"I was just asking wheather you want some tea?" She set a big tray of sweets on the table.

"Yeah, i'm so hungry".

"What?" Umi was shocked "didn't you just eat cakes, how could you be hungry again?"

"But it wasn't enough Umi-chan". Honoka said.

"You're going to get fat this way."

"No need to worry i'll just exercise" Honoka reassured her.

"You say that everytime but you never do it, " Umi pointed out, "you can have only 2 sweets then".

"Huh? i'm not on diet Umi-chan"

"What are you talking about?, you just had cakes and you're eating extra and you're calling it a diet-" as Umi rambled on and on Honoka realized it would take another 30 minutes for Umi's lecture to get over, but then an idea popped in her mind.

"Oh look Umi-chan Maxi is right behind you" Honoka said suddenly,

"What? how did the stupid dog come here?" Umi gulped and turned around, to see nothing but the table and the rest of the stuff in the room, not a big dog.

"What? where? how -" before she could realize that Honoka had fooled her, the ginger had ran out of the room with the sweets tray.

"Honoka!" Honoka broke off into a run with Umi hot on her heels, she couldn't believe that she actually thought that the dog was behind her, since when would her overprotective neighbors let it go far from them, and how could she fall for a stupid lie like that?

"Honoka i said you not to eat all of that" Honoka's mother and Kotori stood there laughing at the sight.

Maybe they won't be together after two days, maybe Honoka's life might change completely and they won't be able to see each other for years, but it was pointless to worry about that now, instead it's better to live you're life to the fullest because this moment might not come again. friends, family may come and go but the memories you share with them will always be with you and one day when you remember them , they will definitely bring a smile on you're face.

* * *

"Let's see what else do i need to pack?" Honoka lowered her hat as if in a thinking position.

"5 packets of bread, no i need 10 then juice, manga," Honoka kept filling her bag with all stuff she was saying.

"You don't need all that" Umi said looking at all the things kept on the table,

"Seriously don't you know how to pack?" Umi sighed, and removed everything that Honoka had packed, and left things that she felt was important, and by the time she was done Umi concluded that Honoka found comic books more important than clothes or any other essentials.

"But Umi-chan~" she whined, but Umi ignored her and packed her bags with clothes, American guide, laptop and other things she found important in Honoka's room and it wasn't that hard too , half of her room was filled with manga so it didn't space for other things,

"Now don't make a mountain of manga in America" she said,

"Well i packed the things you'll need, there"

"- and i made you some outfits to take along" Kotori said placing about ten outfits down, so that's probably why Kotori was taking so long, as Honoka kept saying cute to many outfits Umi could see that they took a lot of work to do, with ribbons and frills Kotori had tried to make them as cute as possible.

"You keep getting better, Kotori-chan, i'm sure you'll be the no 1 designer in the whole country soon".

"You're exaggerating Honoka-chan'

"But it's the truth".

"Kotori!" Umi sighed again, didn't these girls get the picture that Honoka must finish packing, she was planning to give Honoka some advice on how to speak and behave in America, but with the ways things are going Umi didn't think that they would find the time for that.

"I told you to make Honoka finish packing everything, not add more items for her to take with her". Kotori picked up an outfit, and looked at Umi with a bitter smile, it was odd Kotori always smiled whole heartedly, but she see her sadness from this smile.

"Sorry Umi-chan i couldn't help it, besides this is the last time for a few years that Honoka-chan wears my outfit", the room suddenly went silent after Kotori said that, the fact that Honoka would be leaving tomorrow didn't actually sink in. The last 2 days they had roamed around the town together, so they could always look back on those days when they feel lonely, but no matter how much they enjoyed, the reality just hit them at the end of the day, so they just avoided thinking about it, but as the days passed by it was harder to do so, especially since Kotori directly mentioned it now.

The three of them decided to help Honoka to pack everything, Umi had said her to start packing and that they'll later come and help her finish, but Honoka ended up reading manga the whole day, Umi had given her a death glare when she came in later, not bothering to yell at her knowing that it would consume time and Honoka didn't listen to her anyway, but it looked like the glare worked because within minutes Honoka began packing, not the necessary items though.

"Anyway" Kotori said, breaking the silence "you need to finish packing Honoka-chan"

"What's this bag for Honoka?" Umi asked pointing to a medium sized bag,

"It's for Kotori-chan's outfits"

"Really?" Kotori's eyes brightened.

'Yes i'll make full use of Kotori-chan's awesome dresses" .

"You know i didn't think we expected to be helping Honoka to pack up the previous day before we say goodbye" Umi said, again there it was the awkward silence, the archer quickly realized her mistake.

"Sorry i-" Honoka's stomach growled rather loudly, both of suddenly burst out laughing.

"Honoka!"

"Way to ruin the mood" they said, but for once Honoka was glad her stomach stopped the conversation.

"Guess i'm hungry"

"Seriously you ate cakes and big tray of sweets even though i tried to stop you and now you're hungry after all that? Honoka smiled.

"Yeah but it's dinner time, i'm always hungry during dinner".

"You never change" as the both of them continued thier conversation kotori wondered if Honoka will be the same girl after she comes back, god knows when that would be, it would be nice if Honoka changes and becomes more responsible but actually it would be nice if Honoka never changes and stays the same because there's noone else like her.

* * *

"Come on can't i sleep for another 5 minutes?" Honoka wined.

"No" came Umi's stern reply "because when you say 5 minutes it means 1 hour".

Honoka groaned but didn't retort, she had been late many times to school because of the extra 5 minutes and Umi knew that.

"Ok, ok stop dragging me, i can walk on my own' Umi let of Honoka, the said girl glanced at the nearby window, she didn't notice it before because she was so drowsy but now she could see that it was still dark outside and cold too, if only she was sleeping on her warm bed.

Umi had woken her up before the alarm clock could ring and dragged her out telling her to get ready despite her protests.

"By the way, what are you doing here Umi-chan?" Umi couldn't have come here this early in the morning to just wake her up. Umi huffed,

"Dont you remember that we decided to have a sleepover last night?"

"Hmm" Honoka tried to recall that, then she immediately recalled that they indeed had decided to have a sleepover.

"Oh that's right!"

"Tubelight!" Umi muttered.

"Huh? What does that mean Umi-chan?" she had heard people tell that many times but she never understood why they say it.

"It means you're realizing something after a long time, i think it's too early for you're brain to start working" Umi paused for a second "but then when does you're brain work anyway?"

Honoka pouted.

"Umi-chan you're so mean" Umi laughed a bit.

"I'm just kidding" Honoka looked around.

"Where's Kotori-chan?" Umi looked at the clock it was 5:45 am, almost 15 minutes since she woke up Honoka.

"She's asleep" . It's better Honoka starts getting ready, she didn't wake her up thus early just to chat.

"Huh? How come Kotori-chan gets to sleep and i dont?"

'Before she's not going to America today"

"But the plane leaves at 10:00 am, why do i have to wake up so early?" Honoka asked.

"Because you need to be an hour early before you're departure" Umi replied.

"Who made that dumb rule? Honoka asked.

"Well no use complaining, upon that the airport is a bit far away, so we better hurry up now get in and get ready'" Umi pushed Honoka into her bathroom.

"ok, ok i'll be ready in a flash". Umi breathed in relief after Honoka went in. Atleast the ginger can get ready quickly, she's not someone to spend more than 15 minutes in the bath, she has practice of getting ready quickly because she gets up late most of the time.

"Umi-chan?" a voice said, Umi turned towards it

"Kotori, didn't see you when did you wake up?" Kotori was leaning against a wall.

"Just now"

"Oh"

"Is Honoka-chan getting ready?"

"Yeah!"

"Only 3 hours until she leaves", kotori looked outside , the dark sky was disappearing slowly, soon the vibrant rays of the sun begun to warm the day. The sharp shadows cast by the street lamp began to fade, diluted by the onset of daylight. The sky had a pinkish glow, but slowly the bright sunlight was spreading across the sky.

'Did you prepare them?" Umi came and stood next to her and looked at the window too, taking in the warmth of the sunrise.

"Yeeh, let's give it to her when she's about to leave"

"Sure"

"What a nice day!" They heard the familiar voice say after 10 minutes,Both of them turned to look at the source of the voice to find a ginger with only a bath towel covered around herself. Umi's face turned bright red and Kotori laughed nervously.

"Honoka!" Umi yelled. Honoka flinched from the sudden shout.

"What?, did i do something wrong?" Kotori could only give Honoka sympathetic look, knowing what's going to come her way.

* * *

"Absolutely shameless!" Honoka groaned, she usually likes breakfast time, especially now since she could eat in piece instead of stuffing 2 breads in her mouth while running off to school, but now she felt that that was better than listening to this.

"Come on Umi-chan you've already said that 5 times already" Honoka wiNed.

"And i'll say it again, how could you come out with only you're bath towel?, you're grown girl Honoka we're not kids anymore, what would happen if you did that in America?" It was odd to be lectured by Umi when her mother was right there in the same room.

"I would never do that", Honoka protested.

"Well what would have happened if we didn't warn you when the towel started slipping from you're chest, huh?" Umi started sipping her coffee so that noone could see her red face, Honoka should know better than to come and stand there in only a bath towel when there was a strong wind blowing and upon that she had tied the towel loosely around her, so naturally it started slipping when the cold wind entered the room and if they hadn't warned Honoka quickly, they would have probably seen her- Umi shook her head,

" _no no bad, keep those thoughts out of head right now"_ Umi put the mug down, atleast her imagination didn't get the best of her.

"It was mistake Umi-chan"

"Mistake what if -"

"Forget it Umi-chan" Kotori placed her hand of Umi's shoulder." I'm sure Honoka-chan didn't mean it, besides you don't want to spend you're time arguing today, do you?"

Umi kept quiet after that, knowing Kotori was right.

"It wouldn't have been that bad if the towel would have fell off though" Kotori said, making them both blush.

"Kotori!"

"Sorry, sorry i'm just kidding" Kotori laughed, while the other two joined along. Honoka's mother smiled slightly,

"Now come on girls, finish breakfast soon you don't want to be late." they went back to eating, although they have been doing that for the past 20 minutes, Honoka's mother had made loads of food, it taking time to finish, Honoka didn't have complaints with the quantity though, in fact she was happy seeing it. Umi signed, so much for an early start.

"Honoka" a voice said, the ginger looked up from her bread, her mother had let her have it knowing how much she loves bread, even though she dosen't allow Honoka to eat bread in the morning.

"Dad, what is it?" It was very rare for her dad to her.

"Come here for a minute" Honoka had a confused expression on her face, but she didn't question her father any further, and went with him.

Thank you for staying here yesterday" Mrs kousaka said when Honoka left. " And helping with the shop".

"No actually we should be thanking you for letting us stay" Umi said, Kotori nodded in agreement.

"I know as a you would have wanted to spend time with Honoka as a family" Mrs kousaka put the pancake on the plate.

"No, her friends are precious to her as family, so I'm happy you were there for her yesterday friendship means more than anything else, because you both were always there for her, even. Though she drags you into the craziest adventures, and when she wanted to sing you helped and supported her".

"We would have never become friends, if Honoka wasn't there, some ideas were very crazy it got us into trouble, but-" Umi started.

"We never regretted them, each and every one of them are precious to us and we wouldn't want to exchange that with anything else".Umi smiled at Kotori.

*She makes people want to support her," Honoka's mother didn't ask anything else as Honoka returned, Honoka got confused as to why the three of them were smiling at her, but the smell of bread distracted her and she went back to finishing her breakfast."

*Honoka take these", her mother placed down a box next to her, Honoka immediately recognised it,

"Our super rare sweets?, but mom these are made for special occasion". Her mother looked at her as if to make her realize how stupid her reply was,

"Well today is a special occasion". Honoka smiled, replying a thanks she wanted to keep it forever as a memory, but she knew she couldn't, all the fungi and bacteria which her biology teacher keeps muttering about will start to grow on it, but she knoWS that sweets will always remInd her of home.

"Come on let's go" Umi grabbed her hand and pulled her along, a big car was already waiting for them everyone was looking at them as if they were going to perform something.

"Wait" Honoka stopped in front of her house and turned around facing it, she saw Homura sweets board and smiled.

*Honoka?"

Honoka clasped her hands together in a prayer,

"What are you doing?"

"Well you always mentioned that school is a temple for learning," Umi and Kotori blinked.

*Yeah so?"

"Then why can't home become a temple too?" They nodded in understanding,

*You're right" they too starting praying as if it was really a temple, people might find them crazy but it doesn't matter now, Honoka idea was absurd but somehow it made sense.

"I'll be back soon" Honoka shouted, and turned around and went towards the car, so did everyone else, there was only 2 hours left before Honoka departs to America, they wanted to make best use of her remaining time here.

* * *

"Are you serious?, you're dad actually gave this to you?" both of them examined the pink gemstone of the locket, which Honoka said that her dad had given her, it had a been attached with a silver chain it was really beautiful, and the more they looked at it the more they couldn't believe that Honoka:s dad actually gave it to her, it looked expensive and Umi can't imagine Honoka's dad having something like this.

*It's really pretty"

"Yeah and that's why I can't still believe he gave it to you, if you're mother had given it it's fine" Honoka smiled and kept it inside, a lot more happened when her dad suddenly called her, although he didn't show much emotions, he did say that she had been and always would be a wonderful daughter, and how he's going to miss her, Honoka had the urge to ask home wheather he was it was the first time she heard her father speak like that, so she kept quiet with all that talk she thought she would get a hug from him but it never occurred, actually it was better otherwise it would be really awkward to get a hug from a person who does'nt even speak to you properly. Besides the entire week had gone differently, mother had once said her that we know a value of a person when she/ he is gone from her life, maybe that's what was happening but to see that everyone would miss her made her happy and sad too knowing she would miss them too.

Umi and Kotori stayed quiet for the rest of the trip, not knowing what to say, they still couldn't believe that they get to ride in an expensive car. Kotori was thinking how many times Honoka would get to ride like this, but then will she continue her studies, which school will she go to? Will the education system be different there?. She looked at Honoka who kept on talking some nonsense to which Umi nodded sometimes, but it was clear that she wasn't paying attention.

The car stopped, and the doors opened the director came and nodded

"Honoka-chan look we have arrived"

"Right" she came out of the car. Honoka looked around seeing the director in a long coat, and sunglasses it must be really annoying to be in disguise evertime. Being famous is not that much fun.

"The flight from Tokyo to America will be departing in an hour I repeat-"

" _an hour?"_ that's bad, they had less time than Umi thought.

*You can give your your luggage there" the blonde pointed towards where all the other bags were being sent. Umi looked confused she could recall correctly they had sent all the luggage some minutes ago, so why does Honoka have a bag?

"Didn't we give them our luggage already, Honoka why are you carrying it?" Umi asked.

"This one has water, snacks and books I need them I can't be without eating for the entire trip" Honoka reasoned. Umi wanted to hit the stupid ginger.

"They already have those on the plane Honoka-chan" Kotori informed.

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"Besides they don't allow you to take bags with you, now go and give it there"

"Alright, alright" Honoka sighed.

"Let me do it" the director offered. Honoka shook her head,

"Na it's okay, I'll do it" she dragged her bag along, Umi was sure she made Honoka remove all unnecessary stuff but seeing the size it looks like Honoka put them in anyway.

"You both sure take good care of her" the blonde said after Honoka left.

"She's sure a handful, so I can't help but keep an eye on her"

"But life is really exciting with Honoka-chan" Kotori said, remembering the time when Honoka had led them into a cave full of rare flowers.

*-and dangerous too" Umi added, remembering when a bear suddenly appeared in front of them, but thankfully it was too dark and the bear didn't notice them so they quickly escaped.

"I see, I guess she's an interesting girl then," she said "by the way I never got your names"

"Right I'm Umi sonoda, and she's Kotori Minami, we're Honoka's childhood friends".

"That's nice "

"And you are?

"I'm Eli Ayase," Umi looked at the time.

"Looks like it's time for the three of you to go then" the remained silent for a while,

"Well let's get going then"

* * *

Honoka stood straight facing her friends, she tried to look as if she's strong and serious but her eyes clearly displayed all the emotions running through her head. She wasn't good at hiding her feelings anyway, she was always straightforward with her feelings.

Umi and Kotori stood in front of her, they too had similar look the others just stood beside them quietly, now that the moment had finally come they all wondered what the three of them would do.

Honoka had thought about this scenario many times the entire week, the day, which she would be finally saying goodbye and coincidentally the similar scene was happening, but even though she had mentally prepared for this, she felt like she could break down into tears any second now.

"Well then-" Kotori choked the words out, thankfully noone was around they were busy trying to get into the plane.

"It's time that we leave" Honoka wasn't handling this any better.

"Before that take this" Honoka blinked when both of them placed a gift box and letter in her hand,

"Huh?" she held the two gift boxes and letters "for me?"

They nodded.

"If you ever feel that you can't sing then open my letter" Honoka didn't understand.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Umi smiled painfully, "you'll know eventually".

"Open mine if you ever feel lonely Honoka-chan" Kotori said holding her hands, there's only upto some point till where you can control your emotions and that was Honoka's breaking point.

"Lonely?, Of course I'm going to be lonely without my family and my precious friends" her mother and the both of them held her as she fell down immediately on her knees, as her tears fell down immediately from her eyes, that was unexpected Honoka never showed weakness in front of them, but it looks like there was an exception for everything. She had her arms wrapped around her friends shoulders as they held her by the waist. Kotori ran her hands up and down her back gently and said shooting words in her ear to calm her down, but she couldn't hear anything except her own crying.

"Honoka" Umi said gently, she held the crying girl's shoulders, and wiped away Honoka's tears.

"Please stop crying" she said despite having tears in her own eyes, not only that everyone had tears in thier eyes too her family and friends the director stood far away from them probably to give them privacy, the blonde too wiped away a few tears, with some effort the both of them pulled Honoka so she stood back up.

"You know you look horrible", Honoka gave a small smile despite the tears still flowing from her eyes, she supposed she did look terrible from all that wiped her face with a handkerchief.

"Onee-chan your not acting like yourself" her sister said. Honoka looked at confused.

"Yeah she's right" she turned to her mother "my daughter would never cry like this,"

Although her dad didn't say anything the expression on his face showed that he agreed on what her mother and sister were telling.

"Besides, we wouldn't want to remember that you cried when saying goodbye, now would we?"her mother added.

"Always look ahead in life and be yourself" Umi said.

"Honoka-chan didn't you always say that you sing keeping everyone's feelings in mind?" Kotori asked.

"Yeah!"

"So take mine, Umi-chan's your parents and feelings off all the people who are supporting you and go".

"Come on smile now atleast Honoka" Honoka finally brought a broad smile on her face, a real Honoka smile one that reassured them that no matter what happens Honoka will be alright. Eli wrapped a hand around her in comfort.

"Please take care of our Honoka" Umi said.

"I promise to do my best",

The director shook hands with her father,

"Well I guess we'll be leaving now" he said.

"Well I don't want any harm reaching my daughter" he said. Honoka sighed, guess her dad would never smile even on this day as if he was reading her thoughts he turned around and looked at her for a second, she flinched suddenly under his glare but his stare soon melted into a smile, a broad smile.

Honoka was dumbfounded too see that, she had the idea that her father could never smile but now seeing his smile made her,

"Honoka-chan why are you laughing" she didn't understand why she started laughing maybe because she thought her dad looked so odd with a smile on.

"Well-" she said between laughs "dad's smilingly"

Everyone looked surprised, maybe noone noticed his smiled they all turned to look at him but he quickly turned away with a blush.

"She must be dreaming". They didn't question him further, just glad to see Honoka smiling again. They held Honoka's hands, forming a circle with the three of them.

"You know you've caused us to go adventures all the time and got us into trouble many times" Umi started.

"But, all those are now our precious memories, that we'll always cherish".

"Well see you then" Honoka turned and walked with the director and Eli, but even though all that happened she felt something was missing.

"Honoka!"

Honoka-san"

"Honoka!"

The all turned around, to see the entire school had come there holding banners like

"All the very best, our singer"

" We'll miss you".

"We'll always be cheering you on"

"Honoka-chan be sure to sing on TV soon, we'll be waiting" the yelled.

"Everyone" Honoka couldn't even read at all of them there were so many, so the best she could do is thank them.

"Everyone thank you so much, really thank you for everything" she yelled.

"Honoka," Umi yelled "be sure to achieve your dreams, otherwise I'll punish you when you come back,"

Honoka smiled "of course, " she waved one last time.

"Until the day we meet again" she waved to everyone with both hands, this time she didn't turn back with a smile on her face and determination in her heart she went in the plane, she'll definitely achieve her dreams for her friends, parents and even for herself

* * *

 **Oh it's finally done, yep this is the longest chapter still date.**

 **It's no point apologising for the late update, but still it's because I had my semester exams and I had to get ready for that, anyway thank you for reading.**

 **I think I made Honoka's departure a rather big deal than it is, that's because you will seeing Kotori and Umi only still this chapter, and probably in the ending chapters so yeah they not there for most of the story.**

 **Honoka spends her majority of time with them, so I thought how it would be without them Honoka has to handle everything by herself.**

 **Not that I hate Umi and Kotori or something but I thought it would be nice this way.**

 **Please read and review.**

 **And I'm once again sorry for the late update, I promise to update my other stories soon or those who are reading them.**

 **So later then, have a nice day.**


End file.
